Heaven's little demon
by Shishigami
Summary: [KxK] In a time of ancient lands, a child is born with the blood of a demon an angel. Threatening that of Fate, Fate sends its Wandering Angel to take care of the deal. Yet little does Fate know it cannot control what might happen next.
1. Prologue

Rurouni Kenshin® does not belong to me. It's just as simple as that. Now read on. XP

Prologue

            _The night was still young, for the moon had still shone bright, as the air was crisp and dry. Leaves were heard lifting from the earthen grounds as they began rustling and dancing as a small, weak wind blew across the small rich fertile land of the ancients. The endless blanket of stars still hung in the everlasting skies, twinkling their eyes down below to the low inhabitants below making them envy their beauty, never to be reached by their hands. It was a night unlike any other night. It was truly a sight to behold._

_Words cannot even explain such a beauty the night goddess has brought upon to the lands covering it in her dark blanket of darkness. The stars still shined as the moon glowed radiantly showing not only of its beauty but also of its life and its strength. Such a sight could not be simply explained by merely the use of a tongue. It had to be seen with the eyes to be fully appreciated. Still the stars still shone alongside with the moon._

_A particular star shone above the rest though as it hung high into the dark abyss, drowning the others star's, even the moon, in its own light. It reached out with its tiny finger engulfing the other stars in its beauty not only to envy the gazes upon the onlookers below but also from its fellow stars around. Oh how the gods wish to claim this star for their own if they had the power to do so. Everything was superb about it, its light, beauty, strength, everything._

_            The star, strangely as it sounded, seemed to float above a building, a small shrine really, as it hung in the skies high above. It was such a wonder to see such a magnificent star such as this to shine down upon a timid little shrine of all things. One must think of it as a blessing yet it was anything but that. The star was that of a warning, a warning to one and all, anything but a blessing._

_A man was seen as he held a small girl in his arms, circling them around her as if to protect her, inside the building. He seemed tense for the ki around him could not only be sensed but also seen. It's eerie blue fire engulfed around them warding off those around. Because of this, of the light given off from his powerful ki, shadows were seen emerging. Shadows in which seemed to move as if containing life in them._

_The shadows were seen not only seen moving but now also dancing around them as if taunting and teasing them of something more to come. Glimmering of metal was seen glistering in the star's light as the shadows danced about the gleaming of the blades following. Looking around the man spoke in an ancient tongue unable to be heard nor translated into a human language. It was the language of demons._

_The girl stood there silently as the bangs of her raven hair covered that of her mysterious, haunting eyes. She seemed to be completely oblivious to the dangerous dancing of the shadows for she did not flinched once during their little dance. She only stood there unmoved or shaken as she was held in the arms of the elder man. Not even the glimmering of the dangerous blade, in which hovered ever so close to her frail ivory skin, seemed to bother her. She was not only unmoved but untouched of this._

_The man growled as his eyes were seen glowing that of a demonic blue, odd to see in a demon, as the shadows drew nearer. Quickly without warning the man quickly pushed the girl softly to the side as he leapt with incredible strength and speed to the shadows. The girl, whom was pushed to the side, bothered not to look up once as she fell to the ground in an awkward sitting position._

_The shadows laughed as they circled around the man, ignoring the child at the moment, as the demonic being attempted to ward them off but having only little succession. He snarled viciously as his eyes glowed even into a deeper shade, turning almost that of a sapphire. No matter what he tried, no matter how many he killed and shed their blood, the shadows kept coming._

_Clangs were heard as weapons hit one another going in a haunting beat. It was beautiful to hear such sound as they blended in with one another like a choir or an orchestra, all playing a different style but combined to make one haunting melody that could be carried on forever. The man using his bear claws as the shadows used the blades in which sparkled in the dim light. The sounds of them colliding with one another, it was all too beautiful yet deadly._

_The girl slowly looked up from through her raven bangs. It can be seen, from the sparkling in her eyes, that the girl was holding back the tears as she watched the man continuing to fight, a fight in which he had clearly lost. She cared not of the blood he spilt, the blood in which splattered around her, the missing limbs lying about, nor of anything else. She was only focused on the man, the man with the burning sapphire eyes._

_The shadows continued about as the demonic man continued still, his strength quickly leaving him. He knew he could not last long going at this rate. He had used much of his strength before in order to shield the child from danger by escaping them yet now even that did not seem to protect the child. In his last attempt the man looked to the girl, his eyes fading._

_"Go… go now… Run and never return… Go!!!" the man snarled as the girl only sat there. Before having a chance to say anything more or do much of anything he was cut off by a clean 'swoosh'._

_The girl sat there, her eye widening, as she looked to the man in front of her. For so long they've been on the run, he was always there, protecting her yet now, now it seems all that had come to an end. The girl sat there and flinched as she felt the blood, the recent warm blood fall upon her pale flesh. Her gaze dimmed as she slowly looked down as she heard them talking, their laughing, and their joys from her loss. She gripped her fist as she felt her eyes burn. She could do nothing but stare down, stare down at her bloodstained hands._

_Slowly coming to a stop the shadow figures looked to the small child oddly as they surrounded the being. Whispers spread among them but they too have ceased as the girl sat there trembling. Before having a chance to react in any way a sudden thunder was heard as it shook both of that of the heavens and of hell. _

_"FATHER!!!!" the girl screamed as she sat up.  Another thunder was heard as it roared once more covering not only the girl's screams but also other screams that followed. The rumble slowly died as the clouds began to loom overheard covering the skies with its dark blanket, hiding the stars except for one, the very one in which shone over the shrine. _

_Another rumble was heard, softer than the other two, as the cloud parted slightly letting the rainfall from its hold. The rain fell silently to the ground as the star continued to shine, its glow now brighter than ever. It shone its light down onto the grounds below showing of the land being covered in the rain, the rain in which were stained in red from the tears of both heaven and hell._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So how is it so far? This is just a little background/flashback thing before the actually story. I'm not really much of a writer but I decided to give it a go. lol Please R&R I would love to know that of your thoughts of this so far. Arigato!!!

-Oh and gomen about the paragraph thing. I didn't even notice that it was bunched up. I wrote it all with paragraphs though.. Ouie!! Baka computer!! *Smacks the computer* Na ja! Oh well! Please review!! I'm working on the next chapter, starring your one and only red head, and will post it soon… hopefully!!! Oh and just a tad warning, the rating may go up varying how it turns out. Not sure yet. Just going with the flow… That sounded.. odd. Bah! Enough of my blabbering. Ja!


	2. Chapter 1 Fate's Wandering Angel

Rurouni Kenshin® does not belong to me. It's just as simple as that. Now read on. XP

**Chapter 1******

Fate's Wandering Angel 

            My name is Himura Kenshin. No wait… Let me rephrase that. My name –_now-_ is Himura Kenshin. In a life before I was once called Hitokiri Battousai or, as some other called me, Battousai the Manslayer. I was feared in the ancient lands as the most feared being in which hunted down for innocent blood, a beast really if not a demon. Don't get me wrong though, as much as I would have not wanted to do so I was pushed into doing it. Call it an assignment as you can say. Lost? If not well, you soon will be.

I'm an angel, a High Angel if you want to be picky. Actually I'm rather the Divine High Angel of Fate but High Angel is just something I rather go by. The other title was to long and didn't seem to fit me anymore in this time. But like others have said before me, titles are only titles. Though now I'm considered the Wandering Angel. So many titles, so little time. But that's besides that point. I belonging to the kingdom of Kouen, heaven as you can call it. You know… Fluffy clouds, gold gates, people in robes with halos and wings? Hmmm.. Not really. It's anything but that. It's like any other worlds. It's different. It wasn't heavenly or well.. hell. It's as normal, if you consider it normal, as the place in which you like to call Earth. Care for me to explain? Perhaps another time. I rather not confuse you than I might have already.

Like I said before, I am an angel. It's hard to believe that the once Battousai can be such a thing such as an angel but I am an angel, that I am. I was sent down below in the years below, before the Meiji Era, by Fate in order to set things back onto course. You see Fate controlled everything and looked over time to make sure everything falls in line and place, as Fate wanted it to. If Fate wanted the destruction of Earth than Fate shall have it. It's really not wise to oppose that of Fate for Fate _is_ Fate.

Well in this special case, Fate wanted to bring the ancient lands to near ruin and bring about the Meiji Era. Don't ask me behind the reasoning of Fate's decision. I'm only an angel in which takes orders not question them. Like I said before, not wise to oppose Fate.

Having gotten the assignment to do such things as that I was sent to the ancient lands, without any saying into it of course, to carry it out. It wasn't the most pleasant of things really. I was at a young age, as others would say a mere adolescent in which should only think… well what most other adolescents should. Well being as of how Fate would have it, that did not happen though at first it seemed like it. But I won't get into details, maybe later. Such a time for one's background isn't need. Not when there are other stories to be told, those in which contains more meaning in and behind them.

Well of course as I grew older, later figuring out the mission on my own, it wasn't too hard to do or carry out. Destroy, kill, spill blood upon the Motherland, bring chaos upon the land, the list went on and on. Anyway, that was the easy part. The hard part was controlling such things, the things I have done. You see as I grew up doing these things I began to develop another side of me. The Battousai. He was the other side in which enjoyed such brutal acts and crimes, the one that enjoyed the screams of pain, of the blood, of the killing. It was hard to control. Hell, I couldn't really control it at all.

Slowly, as time passed and more blood was spilt, I earned the name of Hitokiri Battousai the Manslayer. Everyone feared me. They feared that they would be the next victim to my blood-tainted katana, my katana in which now thirsted for blood, in which fed on it, in which _needed_ it. I was enjoying it too much but I couldn't turn away for it was too hard. But that was till that faithful day when I met her…

She had dark black hair, black as the midnight skies, and deep brown eyes in which lit fire within them though they were seemingly emotionless. She was timid and kept to herself yet when forced she showed much strength and power. It was someone unlike I've ever seen or met before, she was not like any other human. But of course, as Fate would have it, she wasn't human at all. 

As if betraying me Fate had sent another angel, a Divine Angel of all Angels, to be sent down to Japan to stop me. It seemed Fate knew of this happening, of how I would grow and develop, and had this planned all along. I never understood why. Fate understood and saw everything so why did it continue to act as if it doesn't? I suppose that not even I would know the answer to that very question. Perhaps Fate itself does not know…

The Divine Angel went by the name of Tomoe. An earthly name but it suited her. It suited her nicely… Nicely like my katana was to her flesh as much as I hate to say it, that I do. She never was the one in which I thought I would kill. It was a sin for an Angel to kill another angel, especially in a ranking so high and pure. It wasn't meant to be. It truly wasn't but Fate… Fate always had a sick sense of humor. Let me tell you of this happening.

I was trained by that of that of the famous known style of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, an assassin technique, by none other than a lesser angel by the name of Seijuro Hiko the 13th. He is considered a lesser angel for leaving that of Kouen to live on Earth. I suppose he found its comforts and warmth on the blue planet than with the rest of his kin in the Kingdom of Light. I think it was the sake that the humans made instead, but who's to say? He was always considered to be the different one, so I heard. But as I was saying I was trained by the deadly technique, a technique in which I used for my own purpose and need in the upcoming war. Some called it a war, some called it a revolution, as for me? I called it an opportunity to prove my worth.

Though not knowing I was an angel, High Angel, at the moment I played along in Fate's little game, being pulled so freely by its strings. Fate knew of my heart, from the pains of what I recently had went through, and knew each button to push to set me off. Cruel is it not? But what isn't? Yet as Fate played its game I was blindly following it, doing every single thing it wanted me too. Having a weak heart, weak as the Battousai claimed it to be, I joined in the war in order to protect the people and bring peace to the restless land. Little did I know I did everything but that.

It was an unstable time where one power fought with another to gain control of another. You can say it was a fight for supremacy, something that repeats itself over and over in history. What can you say? Humans are primitive beings in which cares not for the repeating of history itself but instead of their purpose being served. Yet this history was different, it was tampered and controlled by Fate itself. Having sent me down below I took the full responsibility to help with the war, causing it to repeat itself yet to another rhythm, another beat. Siding with the government, Imperialist as they were called, I fought by their side, after the training from the lesser angel of course. I was both true and loyal to my superiors. Never once had I betrayed them and not once had I questioned them. It was almost the same cycle for me. I was only taking orders and never questioning them, such a way a samurai lived by his sword.

Claiming to fight in the name of justice and peace, or what I thought were in the name of justice and peace, I've made myself believe of the killing I was doing was for a greater, better purpose. Such a sorry excuse to make to hide the guilt that lied deep within my frail heart, a sorry excuse it was. I would never forgive myself for this yet somehow I did. I was unsure of such reasoning but I thought nothing much more of it. No use of beating a dead horse. Yet still… The deaths… The blood…

I remembered their faces, their anguished cries of pain as they looked to me, spitting the blood from their mouth. I despised such an image but the ones I despised the most were the ones, the victims in whom I slaughtered, who, knowing their near fate, forgave me. I never knew of their reason nor gave it much thought until all the blood had settled. Those eyes that spoke to me, those eyes in which forgave me for such a sin I have done even long after the life and spark within them had died. Perhaps they saw me as an angel before they died, the angel of death, and forgave me knowing their time was up. It was said that when near death one could see the world beyond theirs. I was never sure of myself for I never remembered being in the world with the living, nor did I care till that faithful day.

It was that very day in which I met a soul by the name of Yukishiro Tomoe. I already talked of her but let me talk again. For her sake and memory… I can still remember her so well. Her dark hair in which matched of the dark night skies, her brown eyes in which contained its cool complexion to them, and her frail, pale white skin. She seemed truly that of nothing but perfection, as I thought of it myself. I was not sure of our meeting at first but I was sure it was Fate's doing. Though forbidden to love I couldn't help to fall in love, or what I thought of it as love, with the woman. I wasn't sure of what or how but I did. Each day was a new, renewed day for me as I felt as if I were reborn again being in her presence. Such a sensation was new to me for I never had I felt in all my years that I have been reborn and 'lived'. But that was all soon to end with a stroke of a single blade.

I remembered it all to clearly of the happening. I remembered of that faithful night. The night skies were dark as a single star shone brightly in the night's sky illuminating the darkness in its light. It was a sight to behold, for I have never seen such a sight before. I wasn't the one to be very observant yet it felt as if I couldn't ignore it. Perhaps it was Fate's way of telling me of something it had planned, of something that was to come. I wasn't sure for I was never told of it. 

I was there with Tomoe, on that very night, at the house in which I had built myself with my bare hands alone. It wasn't large yet it was enough to support the two or us and perhaps even more. I remembered her sitting quietly on the porch next to my side. We were quiet, since we were in a heated argument earlier, as we sat there in each other's presence. The argument that took early in the day was that of her background. After all we've went and been through she finally decided to open to me and tell of her true being. She told me of everything. Of how she came to revenge that of her late husband, whom I slain at the mercy of my blade without knowing, how she was the spy to her dead husband, and of how she was a Fallen Angel, a lesser angel, in which fell from Kouen to live on the surface of the blue planet Earth. Never before had she bothered to tell me of this, not till now. Perhaps it was because of the star or maybe Fate's doing. She was like me, another toy Fate played with, pulling us blindly on its string.

I couldn't help as I sat there quietly thinking and retracing everything over. The facts in which Tomoe had spilled and told to me, my mission of coming to this little planet, and of Fate itself. Was this all of Fate's doing? Was this not love I was feeling, was it something I was only being led to believing? I wasn't sure, I was never sure. Never had I had so many thoughts, hopes, and even doubts. It all cluttered my mind and my sense dulling them. What happened next was something in which I never understood how nor why it happened to be. 

I went off, having to carry my mission, as I left Tomoe, my Fallen Angel, behind. I looked up as I saw the star still shining brightly as the clouds slowly began to crawl into the skies trying to hide that of the star's bright glow but with little succession. I also noted of the deep rumbles set off in the distance. It was soon followed up by a loud strike of thunder, the lightening covering the lands in its bright light for a fraction of the second. It was so quick and so unpredictable just like that of my blade. Having my mission to carry out I did so without any trouble as I began to start the cycle all over again yet… yet it all stopped abruptly. Readying myself, forgetting that of the victim whom I was suppose to kill, I saw that of another flash. 

Extending my blade forward I expected it to make a quick kill of my victim, wanting to hurry to my Tomoe back at home. No matter how much I held a grudge against her for the secrets she kept against me I still felt obligated to return to her and to her embrace. Yet all that changed as I realized what had happened, of whom I had struck. My eyes widened in fear as I found, not the body of my victim in my blades path, but of Tomoe herself there. She had followed me, despite my warnings, and had flung herself in front of the blades deadly path.

Quickly retreating my blade back I quickly rushed to her weak body, forgetting of my victim seeing them escape. Throwing my tainted blood to the ground I went to her and held her in my arms as I felt the stinging in my eyes seeing her looking so pitiful. True Angels, no matter what rank they were in, could not die by the hands of mortal beings they could die at the hands of another, of another Angel like myself. I couldn't believe at what I had done. Was I to blind to even sense of her presence, had I merely forgotten or did I simply not thought of it twice? I could have prevented this from happening yet at the same time I couldn't. No, I couldn't, not when Fate was behind all of this. Damn Fate.

I held her close as I felt her life energy draining away from her heavenly body. I spoke of her name, telling her not to dare leave me yet still, no matter what I tried, she was still slipping through the thin line of Life and Death. I remembered her of smiling and of saying my name. Her words were pitiful yet soft. I told her not to speak yet she did not listen. She told of me of her reasoning of everything. She was sent from a time before with a mission of her own, to help Fate's Wandering Angel return back to his home, to return him back to 'humanity'.

The stinging in my eyes never left as I heard her speak and tell me of these things. I knew than that I was the angel in which she spoke of, the one in which she was suppose to return to 'humanity'. Oh how I wished I have stabbed the blade through myself than her. She didn't deserve this, anyone but her. Angel or not she had a pure heart and deserved a less crueler faith but… Fate was not in the slightest way kind. I knew of this was Fate's doing all along yet still. My heart ached as I saw her slipping between my fingers, slipping away into the arms of Death. I held her even closer, pressing her figure into mine. Finally, in the moment of truth, I felt nothing. Nothing of her, her life energy, her heart, not even her warmth. I knew she was…dead.

I looked up to the skies as I saw the star still shining bright, mocking me down below on this accursed planet I was sent upon on. How I loathe the star to shine with all its glory after what I have done and now going through. The guilt was overwhelming… The star still shined, basking in its glory, as another thunder was heard roaring through the lands as I shouted out into the heavens and of the hells. The thunder died along with my shout as a few rumble were heard in the aftermath. I continued to look up into the skies as I saw the skies parting slightly as it let the rainfall from its tightened hold. Immediately I loosened my grip upon Tomoe's dead form. I knew of nothing of my mission anymore. No more would I kill again, for Tomoe's sake and for my sanity.

I remembered sheathing my katana as I took her body back and burned her body along with the very house we planned to live together. To think I was to abandon my Angel ways to live with her, to become a lesser angel like my former master. I knew Fate would disapprove of this yet still I tried. Though raining I burned them both, burning my memories along with them. Stabbing my blade, my blade in which shall remain sheathed forever, in front of the place I burned to mark of the very things I once cared deeply for. After that, I began to wander, wander far from the memories in which I had burned and tried to forget. Wandering from the burning memories the rain poured still, though not to extinguish the fire. Looking to the rainfall I could see the land, from the star's glow being brighter than before, being covered in rain, the rain in which were stained in red from the tears of both heaven and hell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ouie! Well it's a bit longer. I was going to add more to it but I thought of it better to add it in the later chapters. Hopefully this story includes the paragraphs in it unlike the prologue. I'm not really sure what happened to it. Hopefully it's been updated and it is now easier to read. Maa maa.. Gomen! Well I hope you like this chapter none of the less. It's just a little background story on how our little angel came to be. Don't worry Kaoru and Kenshin meet each other eventually. Oh and for those who guess Kaoru being the girl in the prologue, you are correct. Congrats! lol Mou! Here I go blabbering again! Please review and even give me a few ideas on how things should work out. Well ok than. Ja! And arigato! ^-^x

-Also another note. If I get my scanner fixed hopefully I will draw a sort of cover for each chapter. I'm not sure if anyone would be interested. If so than please tell me so I can have a reason for doing so, knowing that someone will actually look at it. All right than. Arigato! And to look at my other, older work visit Oh and please bear if the site goes unavailable for awhile. Being that it is free and has so much data it can only handle so much. Cheap am I not? But hey I'm too young to really work anyway so XP Ja! Oh and if you wish to be added to my mailing list, for when I update mt stories, than e-ail me at kuro_tenshi_hari@yahoo.com ok ja!


	3. Chapter 2 The New Mission

Rurouni Kenshin® does not belong to me. It's just as simple as that. Now read on. XP

Chapter 2

The New Mission

                Ten years… Ten years ago. So long yet seemingly so short. Ten years since that that, that faithful day when the Battousai was laid to rest, the in which I had became the Rurouni, the day I left all those memories of the past behind, never to look back to again. Ten years since I was Fate's Wandering Angel.  Ten years…

I had been traveling ever since that then, ten years ago. Funny how time seems to fly by but at the same time drag slowly. Day-by-day, night-by-night, it never changed. I was always traveling, never staying at one place to long. That was the life of a Rurouni like myself, that it is. Always traveling and never staying, not even really resting for long, for it being a life of a wanderer. Like they say, no rest for the weary. Yet… what if I were not to wander any longer? What if I found a place where I felt like I belonged there? Some place in which I called home, a place where I could never dare to leave… No, there would never be a place like that. Such a silly thought. I knew all to well of it. My soul, if I truly were to have one, would not allow for such thing to happen for it was too restless.

Traveling, I had been all over the little island of ancient Japan. Well, I really can't say that the land is ancient anymore, not in the time of the Meiji Era. It is anything but that. So much had changed in this time, so much from the ancient times in which one lived by the heart of the sword.

                Heart of the Sword… Ironic… My name means the same exact thing. Heh. To think back upon it now. A lesser angel giving a high ranked angel, as of myself, a name, a name in which meant that of the heart of the sword, a name like Kenshin.

                Himura Kenshin the Rurouni… No… Rurouni Kenshin. Yes, that's it, Rurouni Kenshin, a name best suited for me, a name in which I called myself now. It's still a wonder how I kept the name in which was given to me by Hiko, the lesser angel in which I spoke of earlier, yet I did. It seemed to suit me well. Besides it was a name in which I carried from my past, the only thing I wished to carry from my past.

                If you already didn't know, yes, I am an angel. It is a long story so I would not really go into it with many details, if at all. I'm sure you had already heard of it or you will sooner or later, which ever comes. It is not my place to tell of a tragic past. No, not again. I left it behind and I wished not to bring it up again, not again…

                Well, as I was saying, I am an Angel, Fate's Wandering Angel. It had been ten years since I was last given a mission, a mission in which I carried out and completed… unfortunately. It's amazing how long I continued to stay upon this blue jewel planet, Earth, even after my mission was completed since I had not returned back to Kouen. I still wonder of the reasoning behind my actions at times. Eh… But what does one's wonders like this get them in life? Nothing... Nowhere… So it's better to leave it alone. Yet… Aren't they theses what keeps us going, us living, us pressing on for another brighter day? But enough of this. No sense in beating a dead horse. Let me begin upon my story… of my new mission…

After being on Earth for so long I began to forget who, or rather what, I was. That was till _he_ showed up. It wasn't the most pleasurable visit, that it was not, but it was one I shall forget, if I ever. Now, after ten years that Wolf showed up, summoning to his lair back in Kouen having my next mission.

                "So…. Why is sessha here again?" I asked innocently looking around in the office of the Wolf, shifting in my seat rather uncomfortably. I wished to be back on Earth not up here in Kouen… in _his_ office…

                "Stop your complaining Battousai…." A cool voice spoke back to me chilling the air around us.

                "Sessha's name isn't Battousai, that it is not…" I replied rather sternly as I looked to him, my eyes narrowing slightly though still containing their violet hues. "Not anymore… Why are you sessha's messenger anyway? You're a pretty lousy messenger…" I added trying to lighten the tension forming in the air from the two of us.

                "Look," he spat out rather annoyed, "it wasn't my idea of having this position as _your_ messenger… I rather be the devil's advocate…"

                _You already are one, that you are_, my mind added in. he stopped momentarily as he looked to me suspiciously. I only looked to him and gave him my goofy smile I developed over the course of the years as the Rurouni.

                "Besides, he continued, "this is Fate's doing… No mine…. Now, Battousai… You're still a Battousai by my books got it… _boy_…?" Once more I couldn't help but glare slightly as I winced at his little name calling game. No wonder I stayed on Earth, now it was starting to make a bit more sense. "And the name's Hajime Saito… Got it?… Not Wolf…"

                _Wolf_, my mind barked back. Yes, it was true…. Saito, or rather the Wolf as I like to say, is none other than the angel messenger to Fate. Actually more like my messenger now…. Fate is so cruel, is it not? He's more like a demon than an angel anyway… And to think, the first time we met was in the war where we talked with our blades more than anything else, not that I minded at the time back than... It's quite funny if you think of all the times our paths crossed and our blades clashed…. Yet, every time we do meet with one another our little 'meeting' always ends up in a draw, a truce, one way or another. You can imagine how we both feel towards one another because of this… You don't? Well, let's just say that the Wolf doesn't like there to be an equal… Eh, unless, of course, you include Tokio but that's another matter. But enough about him. It's not my place to judge, nor talk in matter of fact, about his cursed angel messenger self. I swear he's the devil's advocate… Just add the horn and a tail and maybe a pitchfork… A beard will help to with a mustache and perhaps a…

                "Well/" he asked me out loud as he puffed a cloud of smoke in my general direction breaking me away from my little thoughts, rather daydream. I coughed slightly as I waved my hands in front of my face doing my best to clear the musty smoke of the cigarette not wanting it to invade my sense.

                "Nani (what)?" I snarled slightly. Well, so much for the cheerful, peaceful, innocent Rurouni. It wasn't my fault really. That Wolf always pushes me to the edge, awakening my Battousai in which sleeps deep within me. Damn Fate…

                "Of your assignment kisama (kisama is a rude way of saying you) baka (idiot)," he snapped back at me as he glared to me with those soulless black orbs. 

Yup, devil's advocate alright… 

I glared back to him saying nothing, biting down on my tongue so I wouldn't start out another brawl and get blamed for it… again. He sighed lightly as he heard me say nothing, breaking off the little glaring contest we began to form, turning about in his seat and standing up from his chair.

                "Hiko was right on the reports he filed in," The Wolf started as I looked to him confusingly. Hiko? My former master? What did he have to do with anything? "You're really a baka (idiot) denshi (pupil/student) Battousai…" Oh, so that's what….

                "Neh…" I simply said as I shifted in my seat once more, letting my head fall back to stare up at the ceiling. Just what I needed. Another lesser ranking angel to tell me I was a stupid pupil….

                "If you were paying attention, like you were suppose to, you would have heard mw on what I was saying earlier…" he said looking off.

                "Who wants to anyway," I mumbled lightly under my breath like a child would to do an adult when being lectured over something they could care less about.

                "What was that?!" he growled as he slammed one hand on the desk, making me jump in my seat slightly. He leaned over towards me as he puffed yet another cloud of smoke into my face. I coughed yet again as I tried to fan the air from the disgusting smell. He was really working on my nerves now…. He continued to glare to me again, his glare not easing for a slight second. Oh if only those eyes can kill…

                "Iie! Nothing!" I squeaked lightly as I sat up in my seat holding out my hands and shaking them in front of me. "Sessha said nothing!"

                "Hn…" he looked to me a final time, just a bit longer, before he tore his glare away from me walking to one of his many filing cabinets. I heard myself releasing a breath of relief as I saw him walking off. I'm sure he had heard it to for when I let out that little breath of relief, he turned about and looked to me smirking darkly. How I wanted to strangle him then and there. Yeah, I may have been the feared Manslayer Hitokiri Battousai but remember that was the past. The Battousai was put to rest a long time back. I'm the Rurouni now….

                "So… About my mission," I started.

                "Here…" Slamming one of the filing cabinets shut, he turned on his heel and walked back over to the desk and dropped the folder upon the surface rather carelessly. Taking another, and final, whiff of the cigarette he put it out before pulling out another one and lighting it. He seriously needed those things the humans called nicotine patches, to bad he's already dead, doesn't seem like he'll need one at all. Looking to me he walked on the other side of the desk and sat down on the edge waiting for me to do something. Coughing lightly, from the newly lit cigarette now, I looked to the folder than back up to the Wolf not moving from my place nor doing anything.

                "What's this?" I asked as I finally moved, standing up from my seat and walking over to the desk casually. Stopping at the corner, to where the folder laid at rest, I picked up the folder that the Wolf had dropped earlier. "Well?" I looked to him raising a brow.

                "Look in the folder and find out yourself Battousai," he said plainly as he leaned off the desk and made it back to his chair. Being in his chair he leaned back in it, looking rather comfortable while doing so, as he looked to the blinded window, the back of his chair facing me. I blinked and couldn't help but shoot another glare to him, though he really didn't see it since he had his back to me, hearing him call me by my old name in which I wished never to hear again.

                "Oro?" I heard myself say dumbfounded as I looked down to the folder on the desk. Reaching for it, I lightly grabbed onto the folder and brought it to me. Opening it up I began to look through the stack of paper neatly folded inside the folder. Checking it in and out I began to look at the contents within the flaps of the flimsy folder. "What's this?" I asked again still not being able to put it together.

                " What do you think???" Saito said as he puffed yet _another_ puff of smoke. He turned about in his seat, him facing me now, as he hunched over, resting his elbows on the desk and his fingers twined with one another across his face giving him a somewhat sinister look. He stared me down with those black orbs again. Any man, even angel or demon, would have cowered before those eyes yet I did not. I'm not your ordinary man, nor angel at that. But, of course, you should already know that by now.

                "I know it's sessha's mission, I said blandly. "But care to tell sessha about it? Of this??" I held up a lone photo of what looked like a baby picture of a girl. What kind of joke was this? I'm on a mission to baby-sit or something? Was Fate trying to humor itself, or even me, from this? Was Fate really that sick?…

                "Baka…. Read the files and looks through the other photos… There should be another, more recent, one in there…." He smirked as he chuckled lightly leaning back in his chair once more taking his elbows off the desk only to rest them on the arms of the chair, his fingers still twined with one another. Shaking my head I set the baby photo upon the desk as I picked up the folder looking through it once more, investigating the papers with more care. Rummaging through the paper works I felt a bit odd doing this, since I never, in all my lifetime as an angel, had done this before. Yet here I was doing it, like I said… odd. I couldn't help but be curious on this strange matter as I continued on my rummaging till I stopped upon one page, a recent information page concerning that of my new mission.

                _Name: Kamiya Kaoru_

_                Sex: Female_

_Birthday: June 1862_

_Age: 18_

_                Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan_

_Height:5'1" ½_

_                Weight: 104 lbs_

_                Blood type: O_

_                Hair color: Black_

                Eye color: Blue 

                _Style: Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu_

_                Weapon: bokutou_ (wooden sword)_, shinai_ (bamboo sword)

                _Marital Status: Single_

_                Siblings: None_

                Distinguishing marks: Fiery attitude, blue eyes, hair tied up in a high ponytail, usually dresses in kendo outfit when practicing the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu.

Background: Is known to be the sensei of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, a technique in which the sword is used to protect, at a dojo in Tokyo. Other was noted to die after giving birth and father's death is unknown. Disappeared for a few years and showed up recently in the dojo which to be a sensei at. Noted of strange occurrences and aura detected at dojo though unsure, later to be investigated further. Rumored to carry the genes of both an angel and devil.

                I stopped as I read the last line over and over again. This couldn't be…  "_Rumored to carry the genes of both an angel and devil_"? What?! Has Fate gone mad?!?!

                "Odd, isn't it?" I heard the Wolf's voice speak out to me, breaking the silence that had loomed and lingered around us as I read the reports. "But it's not what you may be thinking of. This child… Rather you onna (woman)… It wasn't that of Fate's doing…"

                "Nani (what)?!" I exclaimed in disbelief. My hands slammed down on the desk, the folder shutting beneath my hands. Lifting my right hand up I held it to the side as I looked to him as if he had lost his mind, in which I thought he did when I heard what he had just said. "What do you mean it's not Fate's doing?! Everything is Fate's doing!! How can _this_ not be Fate's doing?!"

                "For a High Angel you know so kuso (damn) little…" He took the remaining of his second cigarette from his mouth and flicked it into the ashtray not caring if it was still lit or not. "Not everything is flawless or perfect… Fate may see and do just about everything but this is one thing it didn't do… for once… It didn't even see it coming…."

                "But…. But how?" I asked ignoring his little insult he threw to me. I was to stun to care. "How?!"

                "Calm down boy," he said calmly still leaning back in his seat. Ph if I could only use my god-speed and kick that chair from beneath him and make him fall straight on his face… Oh how that would- "Are you dozing off again?!"

                "Nani?.." I blinked, looking a bit dazed, as I looked to the Wolf.

                "Feh… I thought as much… Kuso (damn) baka (idiot)," he cursed lightly under his breath, though loud enough for me to hear. He drew back as he pulled out another cigarette to light. Seriously how many can one carry? He shook his head, snapping me from my thoughts once more, as he stood from his seat once again. He walked over, heading towards me, as I silently sat there letting my arm fall to my side. He looked to me rather pitifully, like a parent scolding a child, before turning back to look to the folder that was placed on the desk again. 

                "But what were you saying?"

                "Hn… Are you going to listen this time?"

                "…" I only glared at him for my response hearing him chuckle ever so lightly from this. We may not be the best of buddies but we really weren't the worst of enemies rather… now. "So… of Fate" I finally said. He lifted his hand and quickly cut me off before I could finish off what I was saying.

                "Forget of Fate…. Look boy… Like I said, nothing is flawless and this child proves that. It's only rumors of her blood, rumors on her holding the blood of both light and dark, heaven and hell… We're really unsure though. As long as we care, for now, these are only rumors. Still… We're not willing to take any chances… If this child truly does contain both blood that it'll only spell disaster for not only for us and of Kouen… but also of Kokuun and of Fate…."

                "…" Once more I was silently, standing there rather dumbfounded as I listened to him. Shaking my head I fell back into my chair, in my seat. How can someone, one soul, can be so much trouble and be a threat to Fate, along with everything else? It just didn't make any sense.

                "You see…" he continued on not really minding me, "there is a reason for angels to stay within their own kin, of their own realm, away from, the demons… It's the same with the demons. If a child were to be bore from the two, somehow they crossing with one another, the child will posses not only the power of light but also the power of the dark, powers that can be even stronger than that of Fate's. Do you understand now?"

                "Eh…" I shook my head once more, my bangs falling over my eyes, as I slumped down in my seat. Yeah.. I got it but I really didn't believe it… Sitting up I looked to the folder again. _Powers that'll even threaten Fate… If that is true than why haven't others done it before?…Why now_? "Yeah… I…. I get it… but, why send send me?" I didn't even bother to look to him for my eyes were still glued to the folder.

                "You're Fate's Wandering Angel," he answered simply.

                "Is that the only reason?" I said softly as I looked up from the folder to the Wolf, raising a brow, as he towered over me.

                "Heh… No, it isn't…." he chuckled as he puffed out a smoke from his cigarette, looking down at me still. "Guess you're not much of a baka (idiot) like I thought you were…" I gritted my teeth and held my tongue as he threw this insult at me. "The other reasoning is because of who you are… Rather who you once were, Battousai…"

                "Nani (what)?" I couldn't help but asked as I raised a brow hearing him say this. "Why does it matter on me once being a Battousai have got to do with any of this?" I asked.

                "This child, rather onna (woman), isn't as innocent and sweet as she may seem… Though being under the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu style which one uses a sword to protect, she still has the abilities to kill or so we think. We rather not take any chances on doing so."

                "But what does me being the Battousai have to do with this?" I asked again in frustration hearing him avoiding my question. I know the Wolf was doing this on purpose, pushing me to the edge, to my limit, trying my patience but I wouldn't give in. Normally I would do the same back to him but not now, not when it is something concerning that of my once forgotten name so many have feared before… which they still probably fear today.

                "Stop acting stupid boy…." He snarled lightly under his breath. "Why do you think this involves you, Battousai?! Have you forgotten already? Of your style, way, and killing techniques??" Once more I cringed at the memories arising from my past, the past I tried so hard to forget. "With your skills you can 'tame' the girl and make sure she doesn't get out of hand… Also at the same time, protect her from those in which wishes to use her powers for their own selfish deeds…"

                "Fight and defend at the same time?" I asked a bit confused. "That's… that's impossible…"

                "And it was once though impossible for a single man, or as we known an angel, to change the course of history, bringing it to near ruin but with a new future…" I sat there quietly knowing of my defeat in the argument. I clenched onto the arms of the chair as I sat there with nothing more to say of the ordeal.

                "So…  I said breaking the silence that began to arise between us, "how do I know her if we meet? I only looked at her baby photo, something hardly of use now seeing how many years has passed now, 18 to be exact really." He smirked as he dug in the pocket of his shirt pulling out a small photo. I raised a brow as I saw him pulling out another cigarette.

                "…" Seriously, how many of those things does he have? And where does he hide them all? For kami-san's sake….

                "Guess you'll take on the mission?" he said slyly extinguishing the cigarette that he was smoking earlier. Licking his lips he placed the other cigarette that he recently pulled from his pocket, to his lips but didn't light it surprisingly enough.

                "Do I even have much of a choice?" I said coolly.

                "Heh… I suppose not…"

                "So…" I leaned forward in my seating looking up at him.

                "Oh, the photo?" he took the cigarette out and looked to it before lighting it and putting it back in his mouth, smoking it. I swear, if he weren't already dead he would be by now from all those poisonous sticks.

                "Hai (yes)… the photo…" e merely pointed to the folder still laying carelessly on the desk.

                "Well?"  
                                "Well, what?" I've already looked through it," I pointed out. 

                "Doesn't look like it," he shot back. "Look though it again and more thoroughly now." I sighed effortlessly as I leaned further to pick up the folder. Leaning back I looked through the folder again. I suddenly noticed, flipping through everything, a small folder that my eyes had missed earlier. Picking it up I looked at the back of it before flipping it over to look to the photo. For a moment I felt my heart stop, skipping a beat. This girl…

                Her hair was like that of a raven's coat, dark as the endless night skies and heavy as the darkness that falls over our eyes. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue pool in which one could be at a loss if they were to stare deep into those sad pools. Her skin seemed so pale and frail, so delicate and smooth like that of a goddess, a goddess in which one can only look to with envy yet never touch fearing that one could stain such pureness. And her lips, small and timid as they were, were seemingly full and luscious. It was hard to believe that such a soul like her could bring upon so much destruction, having to power to bring everything into oblivion if wanted, and bring Fate down to its knees…

                "Heh… I suppose you're at a loss for words?" I hear the Wolf say as he chuckled. I looked up from the photo to glare to him before looking back down to the photo.

                "So, she's the one?"

                "Correction…" he said, "She's your mission. First thing tomorrow on the first sunrise on the planet over the land…"

                "Nani (what)?!?! Wait a minute!! Demo (but)…"

                "Eh…" he rose a finer to silence me, which he did sure enough, as he took a few more puffs from his cigarette. "Remember… You have no say in this… You're only that of an angel taking orders… Don't forget that…"

                "Hai (yes)…" I sighed lightly seeing no point in dragging on the matter. He did have a point. I was an angel, Fate's Wandering Angel, and I had no say to what was given to me in my missions. Gathering my thoughts I stood up from my seat and took the folder lightly into my arm. Turning to leave I began to head out.

                "Battousai," I heard the Wolf calling me. I stopped as I looked to him over my shoulder. "Remember… This is a mission. Don't make a mistake like last time… Angels can't fall in love…" I glared to him, holding my tongue to keep myself from hurling an insult back at him, as I looked off and kept walking out of his office. Making my way out I slammed the door behind me and just stood there for a moment.

                "Angels can't fall in love… Why would he tell sessha this? Oroooo…. " I hung my head as my fiery red bangs fell over my eyes once more.

                Reaching into the folder once more I felt around in the contents before grabbing what I was searching for. Pulling out the small photo from the folder I looked at it. Starting tomorrow I was to both fight and protect this young onna (woman) that I hardly knew of. _Love… Impossible…_ Putting the photo back into the folder I continued on.

                "Destination… Earth… Mission… Kamiya Kaoru… Heaven's little demon…"

AN: gomen that it took so long! I kept forgetting. Bad me, bad bad! XD Well, I finally got another chapter. Hopefully there's still a few people who'll read and enjoy it. Hopefully ~_~ lol Anywho, a little note from me, the author.. o.O; Now that summer have officially begun I may, notice I said may, write more often and update often also! But don't have your fingers crossed. XD Oh and I do have the cover page for the stories yet unfortunately my scanners shot. I have to earn some money to get it fixed or get a new scanner altoghter so you may have to wait awhile before seeing it. That's about it. Oh and before I forget. If you have any ideas for future chapters please e-mail me. I'll love to hear your ideas. Don't worry I'll credit ya! Hai, hai! Ja!


	4. Chapter 3 Through a Raven's Eyes

Rurouni Kenshin® does not belong to me. It's just as simple as that. Now read on. XP

Chapter 3

Through the Raven's Eyes

                The darkness that surrounded, the coldness nipping at my skin, the shadows that danced a deathful dance around me, the coppery scent lingering in the air like a bad stench, the red liquid flowing like an endless steam of water in which never ceases to stop, and the color of a deep red… These dreams somehow always haunted me whenever I laid to rest and as of lately they have even been occurring to me when I close my eyes. It's frightening for not even I can make sense of it myself. All I know was I felt pain… Not physically but in the heart, if that was possible. I really don't know any other way to explain it in words but all I knew was that it caused me much pain and sorrow… To much…

                Oh how rude of me. Here I go blabbering on like no tomorrow about a dream without even introducing myself. How ruse. You must forgive me I tend to be like that. Perhaps that, and other reasons, is why I'm considered to be different. My name is Kamiya Kaoru. I am a young maiden, despite what my little brother Kamiya Yahiko has to say…. The nerve. Calling me a busu (ugly) or even an old hag! But I know he doesn't mean it yet still… I'm only at the age of 18 so how can I be an old hag?!… Oh here I go blabbering on again!

                As I was saying I am a young maiden at the tender age of 18. I live alone with my brother, Kamiya Yahiko who is 10 though he acts like he's 5, at the Kamiya Dojo. Our parents are deceased, passed along to a better world. Our mother had died after Yahiko's appearance. He wasn't bore into our family but yet we found him. Rather father found him. It was a stormy night in which I remembered of mother holding my hand. She was so unnaturally pale and weak. She looked to frail under all those blankets, it almost looked as if they were crushing her. Her eyes still shined with life though somehow they did. She held onto me hand as she tried to comfort me. Her words were soft and gentle as she spoke. She spoke of the heavens, of the light, of how she'll watch over me, and how she'll finally get her wings back. I often wondered why she said that but I never asked. I was too heartbroken to see my mother in such condition. Gripping my hand one last time she told me to stay strong for everyone, for my father, my new little brother, me, and for her. With that the sparkle in her eyes soon died out never to twinkle in the light again. It was always raining when something tragic has to happen. Like father… But enough of that.

I'm the head assistant at the dojo teaching a unique technique named after our honorable name, the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. The Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu technique is a technique unlike any other for the sword is not to bring harm or destruction upon others but instead the sword is used to protect. My father had made this unique technique in order to save people not harm. Father… If only he used that technique to survive… I really never knew how he died for all I remember was the dream, that horrible dream. Why? Why was it always that? Just why… Oh no. I did it again haven't I? Got too involved and went on and on. Mou.

                Well, being head assistant of the dojo really isn't hard but it is when you're an onna(woman). It's unfair how others can think of you so lowly just because of your gender. Mou! If I can only give them a piece of my mind. But no matter. I suppose this is where I finish introducing myself and start telling of my tale isn't it? Oh what it is to see through the raven eyes….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I looked around seeing the darkness around me, surrounding me in its blanket. I paniced slightly not knowing where I was and how I got there. All I knew was of the darkness, the very darkness that seemed to creep in my heart.

_"Where… Where am I?" I said as my voice echoed in the silence of the room. I heard no replies as I continued to look around. I strained to hear something but still nothing but the dead of silence. Still looking around I finally spotted a girl sitting there with a man standing over her. He seemed to be shouting something yet it couldn't be made out to what he was saying. I only looked on. Slowly the faint memory of my past began to creep into me as I watched this still. I began to draw nearer as I saw both the girl and the man more clearly._

_"Father?!" I exclaimed. The man made no movements to hearing my voice but said something else as I saw the figures jumping around. "No, no, no! Not again!! No Father!!!!" I shouted as I reached out and began to run towards him. Yet no matter how fast I ran I still didn't draw any closer to them. I only ran in place. I stopped and froze in place before falling on my knees seeing the man, my father, falling down. The sickening image played in my mind over and over again. I heard whispers among the figure around but I paid no mind. Instead I opened my mouth as I screamed out loud the same exact time as the girl. "FATHER!!!!!!"_

I sat there sobbing as I saw him laying there and the girl, me, looming over him. I heard the rain outside as I looked up seeing the figues that once stood around, on the ground. A lightening struck as a bright flash of light appeared in the dark room showing of blood smearing on the floors, walls, and windows. It also showed of the figure standing three holding a blade with blood upon it. He had the eyes of a wild beast yet still had some serenity in them. His hair was the one that caught my attention. It was red, red as the blood.   
  
"It's.. it's you…" I said as another lightening struck the thunder roaring in the skies. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                "Neh…" I heard myself rather groggily as I slowly sat up from my futon. The morning sun was beaming though the thin doors of the shoji waking me up from my restless dream. "That dream…" I muttered as my gi fell off from my left shoulder though paying no mind to it. "It's always that dream…" I looked to the doors for a moment as if expecting it to open or something but it never did. I sighed lightly as I looked down at my hands that rested carefully yet carelessly on my lap. My eyes narrowed slightly as my brows furrowed together as I sat there deep in thought. 

                _Why do I keep getting these dreams? Why are they surfacing now?… Mou! It doesn't make any sense, none at all I tell you! Oh kami-san. I'm talking to myself again.. I really need to stop doing that… But…_ I looked up shifting a bit on my futon to sit up more comfortably. _What if the dream is telling me something? Maybe a sign?…_ I began to think about it till suddenly something broke me from my chain of thoughts.

                *SLAM*

                I blinked as I lifted my right hand, absent mindedly, to rub the sleep from my eye in which still lingered on though being awake for quite some time now. "Yahiko?" I cried out a bit as I placed both my hands on the futon, pushing myself up to my feet. "Yahiko-chan?"  
  


                "I told you!" I heard a loud voice yell back with a flare, "I'm not little!!! Busu!"

                I smiled though my left eye twitched slightly from this name-calling. That boy, my little brother, he really needed to be taught a lesson for calling me such things. Ouie! But no matter. He's family, my only family left. I wouldn't mind a name-calling or two. 

                "Where's breakfast ya old hag?" I heard Yahiko's voice shout again.

                _Family_, I heard myself say, _he's your only family left…. No use in killing him. No sense either._  
  
                "Hey can't ya hear me busu?" That's it. That was the last straw. Readjusting my gi, which I normally slept in, I opened the shoji doors and slammed it behind me.

                "Alright Yahiko-CHAN! You're asking for it now!!!" I shouted sounding a bit angry rolling up the sleeves to my light off-white gi. Though sounding angry I knew I really wasn't. This was really an everyday ordeal. You can say it's like my alarm clock. Though harsh at times I know Yahiko doesn't mean all those things he say. Besides he knows I'm his only family too. He barely knew our mother and also of father. It must be hard not to remember one parent but to not remember two. The gods can be so cruel at times when Fate doesn't smile upon you.

                Walking down the empty halls, my footsteps echoing lightly in the crisp morning air, I began to head out to the patio where Yahiko normally tends to be to greet me with a smile. Well, not really a smile. It's more like a funny face but a smile none of the less. 

                "Well, it's about time," I heard Yahiko say as I entered onto the patio. "I thought you're bones cracked and broke along the way."

                "Oh yeah?" I grinned slightly as I reached out to a near wall to grab hold of a bokken(wooden sword also called bokuto) that was resting there. Normally I rested my bokken there since I always train the night before outside before calling it a night. Also it was a good security system to let strangers know that the dojo wasn't helpless. I held the bokken in front of me as I looked to him my eyes glinting a bit of the trouble I had stored for him. Me and my little bokken, or bokken of pain as Yahiko would like to call it. Hearing him gulp Yahiko laughed nervously. 

                "Hey sis… Eh heh… You know I didn't mean to say that… right?" He sounded so funny when the tables turned.

                "Sure little brother. Tell that to my bokken!" I raised the bokken above my head as I raised my voice. At that instant it was a cue for Yahiko to get his tail out of there and that's exactly what he did. Stumbling a bit he managed to run off, literally running into the shoji doors, and escape my wrath… For now that is.

                _Heh_, I laughed inwardly to myself as I lowered my bokken, holding it to my side with my right hand gripped firmly on the handle. I turned my head to look out onto the property of the dojo, my dojo really. I sighed as I lowered my head a bit. It wasn't always like this, it was once proudly owned by father. _Father…_ My mind thought bitterly. I bit down hard upon my lower lip as my upper lip curled slightly feeling the water forming in my eyes and blurring my vision. _No, I won't cry. I promised not to… cry… Kami-san… Please help me. Oh father…_

                I looked up, feeling the bokken fall from my grasp, the tears nearly betraying me by falling out of my eyes. I bit onto my lip still trying desperately not to cry. I couldn't cry and I knew that. It'll be so selfish. I'm the older one and I'm the one looking out for both Yahiko and myself. But to cry like this. It would be unheard of. And besides, what would Yahiko think? I can't pose myself as a fragile rose that can only be handled with the utmost delicate care. No, I had to be stronger than that. Letting out a little sigh, finally letting go upon my lower lips before biting it down to break the skin and cause it to bleed, I looked back down once more to the property of the dojo, blinking my saddened tears from my sapphire eyes.

                "No more crying," I heard myself say out loud to no one but the air, "Come on Kaoru. You can't cry… Not now… think of Yahiko." I lowered my head, my bangs covering my eyes, as I gripped my fist tightly to my side. "Think of Yahiko not only you…." Suddenly I heard a small creak in the flooring causing me to look up and turn around. I saw Yahiko standing there as he blinked, half of his body hiding behind a corner. Seeing that I had spotted him he slowly showed himself fully putting on a silly grin.

                "Hey I heard something drop and I was wondering if you really broke your bones and fell," Yahiko said slyly. He continued to hold the silly little smile as he looked to me raising one hand to scratch behind his head.

                "Oh Yahiko…" I said softly as I walked to him, reaching out to him, and pulling him towards me encircling my arms around him and hugging him like a mother to a child trying to protect them from the cruel and harsh world. "Yahiko promise me you'll stay strong no matter what…."  
  


                "What are you talking about?" Yahiko said sounding a bit furious though I didn't really know why then. "You make it sound like you give up so easily! Sis! I know you're not like that! Come on! Put your act together… " He looked up to me. "Sis… Be strong… please?"  
  


                So much innocence in those brown eyes of his, so much of the unknown to him, so much that the world held back its truth from this innocent boy, from my brother. It was just a sin to do so but I wouldn't have preferred it any other way. Let him grow oblivious to the world's true horror around him, I didn't care, as long as he never goes through all the pain I had endured as of far.

                "Yahiko," I managed to say again my throat going dry as I hugged onto him still. "I promise… I promise…."

                The day went along pretty normal after that. It wasn't much per say, like any other day, but it was enough to keep me happy and going. I often wonder if Fate really looks down upon me and if so than why? Why be so cruel to one in which never had gone against Fate? I often wondered that yet never did the answer come. I simply hate Fate, I really do.

                It was mid-afternoon already and the sun was set high in the sky beaming its bright rays down on the earth below. It was a fine day with the air still cool, being in the lovely season of fall, yet warm having the sun warm the air. I was out practicing my swings while Yahiko inside was doing his daily chores. It was a bit of practice for him not just because I'm lazy, but maybe that helps a bit too. You see when you clean the floor enough it builds the muscles in your arms which in turn make you weild the weapon in your arm better since you can control it better. Well, that is my way of thinking but believe me it works. Yahiko is a prime example. 

                "Sixty-five!… Sixty-six!.." I shouted as I continued to swing the bokken in front of me. I felt the beads forming on my forehead as they dripped on the side of my face.   
  


                "You know fifty is enough," I heard Yahiko saying off behind me. I turned about and saw him sitting there, the rag next to him, with his arms across the chest. "I still don't see why you have to push yourself to the limit and do that? The war's over and this is the time of peace…" He was right. With the new Meji era, I knew it was supposedly the time of peace yet my soul wouldn't accept that. My soul still burned like wildfire and wouldn't let me rest, to accept peace, but instead rather keep fighting.   
  


                "Yahiko," I began to say. "It's just training… Besides, if I don't train I won't be in the best shape." I looked ahead of me at my bokken that I still held onto, my grip being very tight as if I was trying to squeeze blood from a stone. "And also it helps me relax." I knew Yahiko would be staring at me oddly. 

                "Relax?" he asked questionably. "Since when does stressing your body make you relaxed? Sis… You're really weird you know that?" I claughed lightly as I turned around and shook my head lighty. He rolled his eyes a bit as he just sat there.

                "Aren't you suppose to be doing your chores Yahiko?" I asked as the thought came up in my mind. I really hadn't noticed the rag next to him till now.

                "Well yeah…" he said as he shifted a bit. He must have been thinking of an excuse to slack off right now seeing how he didn't answer right away. "um.. I wanted to watch you practice," he lied. I laughed again as I stood up and let the bokken fall and rest by my side, my grip loosening on the wooden weapon.

                "Watch me practice, is it?" I looked at him and grinned. I raised the bokken in front of myself while still looking to my little brother. " What if I practiced on you?"  
  


                "ahh!!" he shouted as he crawled backwards right into the shoji doors. "Ok, ok! I was just relaxing! But I really did wanted to watch you practice!!" he managed to say as he looked to me smiling nervously. 

                "You better be thankful you're my little brother or I wouldn't be so kind to you," I joke around. I walked over and set the bokken back on the wall to rest as I sat next to him picking up a small towel to wipe the sweat I worked up. Sitting down I felt my arms and legs tingling as if to rejoice to rest for a bit from all the training I've already done.

                "Yeah…. Thankful," I heard him mutter under his breath. I raised a brow and looked to him.

                "Hmm? What was that?" I asked him as I saw his body tense. He knew just as well as I did what he said under his breath. I wasn't as deaf as he thought I was. Sure I may be called a hag but that didn't mean I couldn't hear either.

                "Nothing! Nothing at all!!!" He looked to me nervously waving his hands in front of him. 

                "Yeah right!" I reached out towards him and hooked my arms around his neck holding him in a headlock.

                "Ahh! Hey what are you doing?!?!" he shouted a bit alarmed. Before I even answer I balled up my fist, sticking out the knuckle of my middle finger, and brought it on the top of his head and gave him a noogie. " Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" He managed to squirm out as he glared at me a bit. "What's the bid idea bu-" He immediately stopped as I held up my balled fist hinting him of another noogie attack. I'm such a loving sister, yes?

                "Hmm.. Well, you better get back to your chores Yahiko so you can do your daily training too." I said as I began to stand up. I heard him grumbling in displeasure but I didn't mind. This was for the better anyway. Reaching for my bokken I heard a light scream not far from where the dojo was. "Nani?" I exclaimed as I froze and looked up. "That sounded like…"  
  


                "It came from the Akabeko," Yahiko said as he finished the sentence for me. I looked to him and nodded as I snatched the bokken.

                "Yahiko stay here while I go there," I instructed him

                "No! I'm going with you," he began to protest. I looked to him and shook my head.

                "You're not going," I said sternly as I looked to him seeing a bit of disappointment in his eyes. I didn't know if it was for not going or because of him not going to prove himself he was strong to me. He always wanted to do that since he, in turn, wanted to protect me since I protected him all this time.  "Beisdes…" I said as I softened my voice. "Someone strong has to be behind to protect this dojo for me. The person has to be very powerful to protect this place…" I saw a smile fall upon his lips as his eyes gleamed a bit. He gave me a nod as I returned the nod. "alright. Now guard this place with your life."

                "Will do sis!" he shouted as I began to take off. 

                _He's growing up so fast_, I thought as I made my way through the town weaving through on the dirted roads. _Growing up so fast?_ my mind repeated, _Great, now I feel old!…_ I continued to run as I slowly came to a crowd gathering around the small little restraunt. I skid to a stop as I held the bokken behind me. Walking to the crowd I began to push my way though. Getting to the front I saw a young woman sitting on the ground with a policeman standing over her. _Tae???_

                "Do you dare to mock me?! Do you even know who I am?!" the man shouted.

                "I'm sorry sir…" the young woman, Tae, said as she looked up to him holding the side of her face which looked a bit red. I widened my eyes seeing this wondering what was going on? Why did that man struck her like that? Tae wasn't the one to instigate anything or get anyone upset. Before I went further in my thoughts to think about it I saw a small girl run in front of Tae and holding her arms out. It was none other than Tsubame, a small girl like Tae who helped out at the Akabeko.

                "Please sir!" Tsubame said looking to the man holding her arms out as if to shield Tae from the man.. She nearly trembled where she stood as she'd done this looking up to the policeman straight in the eyes. "She said there's no more room sir. We don't want to be an inconvience nor start any trouble!" I glared looking at the scene unfolding before my eyes. I continued to watch as I saw a red haired man off to the side in the crowd. For a moment I looked to him as he stopped and looked to me. Quickly I looked off hearing the policeman shout.

                "Do you dare to speak to me child?!" he shouted as he raised his hand as if to strike her. Tsubame let out a little scream as she looked to the side and held her arms in front of her as if knowing what was going to happen next.

                "Stop it right now!!!" I shouted as I stepped up from the crowd. The crowd began to whisper among themselves as I did this but the glare from the policeman quickly silenced him. He let his hand down as he turned to look at me. I looked to him than to the crowd and looked around no longer seeing the odd red haired man in there.

                "What is this? Are you women that stupid to stand up to a man like myself?" he shouted nearly spitting on me. I blinked as I focused my attention toward the policeman. I didn't waver as I only stood there still gripping onto the bokken behind me, hiding it from his plain view.

                "Are you truly a man in which you must pick a fight with a woman?" I shouted back. I heard some gasps and a fee snickers from the crowd, not to mention a snarl or two from the policeman. It wasn't as if I had anything against them it was only that I hated those that picked on weaker people if they didn't get their way or even for their own amusement. 

                "What did you say?!" he growled. He didn't bother to let me speak as he raised is hand and swung it to slap me. I thought fast as I gave a quick twist of my right foot, having that foot ahead of my left, and swung my right hand which held the bokken in front of me at him. Not only did I managed to catch him off guad and block the slap he meant for me but I also managed to get him on the side of his neck, making it hard enough for him to feel the pain shoot through his body.

                "I said are you truly a man in which you must pick a fight with a woman," I said calmly as I stood there looking to him. His eyes were wide as the pupils thinned in his eyes. he was frozen in place as the bokken rested on his neck until he fell back. Pulling the bokken back I looked at the policeman and shook my head. "Guess not." I looked up to Tae and smiled. "You ok Tae-san?"

                "Oh Kaoru-chan!" she sxcalimed as she jumped up and literally tackled hugged me giving me a good bear hug. I felt as if I was going to pop in that woman's arm from her hugging so hard. "I'm so glad you're alright!" I smiled as I patted her back with my left hand. I looked down seing Tsubame walking to me.

                "Domo arigato (Thank-you very much) Kaoru-san," Tsubame said as she gave a little bow. I could tell she was glad that I had intruded between her and the policeman before being slapped. I smiled, having Tae finally let go, and nodded to her.

                "It's alright…" I said gently as I looked to them both. "I was more worried about you two than anything else. I hope he didn't hurt you too bad." Tae nodded as she continued to smile looking to me. "Sorry I didn't come earlier…  Wish I've got here sooner." Suddenly my stomach gave off a loud growl as I blinked and blushed a bit being embaraeesed to make such a sound. I heard a little giggle from Tsubame as Tae blinked and looked to me.

                "Oh you must be hungry!" Tae said. "Come than. I can help you make a meal for both you and Yahiko! Don't worry about it'll be my treat for what you've done today! Besides I'm sure you hadn't had a decent meal for awhile now!" I blinked as I stood there for a moment.

                "Huh? Hey what is that suppoe to mean?!" I asked her raising a brow yet before she even gave me an answer she quickly took my left hand and dragged me to the restrauant laughing a bit. Being dragged I watched Tsubame bowing to the crowd and hearing her saying something before they clapped a bit and dispearesed.  Before doing so I caught a glimpse of the red hair once more looking at me almost as if staring. Soon I disappeared into the restraunatnte losing the sight of the man yet again. "Taeeeeeee!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Wow… That was really good!" I said as I finished up the last remaining rice in the bowl. Tae smiled as she sat next to me. She had been generous enough to make me a bowl or rice with Miso soup and curry. She also went out of her way to make a fresh new batch of kimchi (a dish which is cagabe that is seasoned with spices) to set it all off.

                "I hope that was really good," Tae said as she smiled to me. I laughed.

                "Isn't that what I just said?" I laughed again setting the bowl down. "That was really good though and filling too. You're right. It's been awhile since I had a really good meal like that. To bad I'm only skilled in fighting and not cooking. I think I'm more made to be a husband than wife," I joked. Tae laughed as she shook her head.

                "You would be a fine wife and mother," she pointed out. "You not only have the will to live on your own but you can also be depenedent and protect you and others you care about. Like Yahiko for instance."

                "Heh.. I guess you're right," I said softly nodding. "I do try to protect yahi- Oh no! Yahiko!!! I forgot about him!! He must be starving by now!!!!"

                "Don't worry about it Kaoru-chan," Tae said standing as she took my tray. I began to object since I wanted to carry the tray since I ate it but she didn't let me and took it herself. "I'll get a tray for you to carry home to Yahiko. It wont' take long." With that she went off in the back to the kitchen as I stood up dusting myself  off. Using the sash around my waist I slipped the bokken in there to hold it since I was going o carry the tray with two hands. I know I could carry it with one but knowing me I didn't have enough grace nor balance to carry it in one hand. Odd o think that in fighting I have the grace of a dance but in everything else I was a complete klutz. "Here you go," I heard her voice call out. I looked up and saw Tae standing there holding the tray.

                "Ouie!" I said as I took the tray giving her a small bow. "Arigato Tae-san. I'm very thankful for the food and everything else." She smiled as she bowed back/

                "It was noting," she said. "It was the least I can do for today. You better hurry home before Yahiko gets to mad and wild for even you to control." I laughed at this joke and nodded. Tae knew about us more than anyone else. She, and also Tsubame, was family to us. 

                "Right. Thank-you again." Giving a quick bow with my head to her I turned on my heel and went out. Walking out I stepped on the policeman who still layed there still taking a little 'nap'. I smirked a bit as I continud to walk off. _Mou! I better hurry.. the sun's already setting! I can't believe I took my time!! I shouldn't have taken so long! I'm such a terrible sister! I hope Yahiko won't be to mad.. he shouldn't! I mean I have Tae's cooking here!_ I stopped and gave a smile before noticing where I was. I was already at the bridge leading to the dojo. _Wow… That was quick.. I guess I hardly paid any attention how fast I was going. Oh well._ I began to walk still heading towards the dojo and saw a figure standing there. "Oh hey Yahiko!" I shouted as I smiled and picked up the pace still holding the tray. I stopped quickly seeing a figure behind my brother.

                "Hey  Kaoru!" he shouted waving to me smiling.

                "Welcome home," the figure said as he smiled his violet eyes falling on me, looking to me through his red hair. 

                "It's.. it's you…" I said nearly dropping my tray.

A/N: Gomen!! I didn't mean to  take so long!! Mou! Gomen gomen!! Man.. I went to an anime convention though in Atlanta yesterday! It was so fun! There was  a Hiko, Megunmi, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke!!!!! Ok enough ranting! I'll try to update sooner.. Wait I said that before didn't I? Na ja!! n.n;;;


End file.
